NIB
by M3n747
Summary: Do diabła z nimi wszystkimi. Dosłownie.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
N.I.B. **

Piekło. W równych rzędach stoją kotły ze smołą, w których siedzą ludzkie dusze, pod kotłami zaś hajcuje się w najlepsze. Tu i ówdzie przemknie bies, dorzuci do ognia i szturchnie parę dusz widłami 

DUSZA GENDOU  
No i super, po prostu super. Wszystko poszło dokładnie odwrotnie, niż miało.

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
Mnie to akurat bez różnicy.

DUSZA MISATO  
Jasne, ty i tak byś się smażył.

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
Nie nie, po prostu za wcześnie mnie uśmiercili w tej historii.

DUSZA MISATO  
Ta, jasne, wmawiaj sobie…

DUSZA RITSUKO  
No kurde, wy to i po śmierci nie przestaniecie się kłócić! Teraz już wiecie, czemu nie chcieli was w niebie.

DUSZA MISATO  
Jakbym mogła z tego gara wyleźć, to bym cię w smole utopiła!

DUSZA RITSUKO  
Hehehe, znoś godnie swe cierpienia i nie narzekaj. Aha, szefie, co szef mi powiedział zanim mnie zastrzelił, bo niezbyt dosłyszałam?

DUSZA GENDOU  
Szczerze mówiąc to nie bardzo wiedziałem co powiedzieć, dlatego mówiłem tak cicho.

DUSZA RITSUKO  
Aha.

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
O rany, też problemy macie…

DUSZA FUYUTSUKI'EGO  
A ty co tutaj robisz? Powinieneś radośnie hasać po Ziemi, zbierać kwiatki i cieszyć się życiem oraz świadomością, że doprowadziłeś Third Impact do szczęśliwego końca!

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
Chce pan przez to powiedzieć, że byłem w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za przebieg Trzeciego Uderzenia?

Dusze Fuyutsuki'ego i Gendou zaliczają glebę wraz ze swymi kotłami. Diabli ustawiają je na powrót, uzupełniają smołę i solidnie dorzucają do ognia

DUSZA GENDOU  
Tak, kurde, byłeś odpowiedzialny za Third Impact! Los całej ludzkości od ciebie, cholera, zależał!

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
Aha… To sory.

DUSZA GENDOU  
Niech diabli porwą ciebie i twoje „sory"!

DUSZA ASUKI  
Już porwali. I nie powiem, żeby ci się nie należało, po tym co w szpitalu zrobiłeś.

DUSZA AOBY  
Co zrobił?

DUSZA ASUKI  
Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

W tym momencie rozlega się donośny głos Lucyfera, wyjaśniający wszystkim co zrobił Shinji w szpitalu

DUSZE GENDOU, FUYUTSUKI'EGO, KAJI'EGO, MISATO, RITSUKO, AOBY, MAKOTO, MAYI, REI, TOUJI'EGO i KENSUKE  
TY ZBOCZEŃCU!

DUSZA TOUJI'EGO (półgębkiem)  
Chociaż z drugiej strony… hehehe…

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
No co? Postawcie się w mojej sytuacji!

DUSZA ZYGMUNTA FREUDA  
Z psychologicznego punktu widzenia doświadczonego psychoanalityka, którym jestem, nie jest to taka zaskakująca sytuacja. Chłopcze, opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie. Czy czułeś się kochany przez rodziców? Masz rodzeństwo? Miałeś problemy w szkole? Koledzy śmiali się z ciebie? A może jesteś pederastą?

Dusza Shinji'ego rzuca w duszę Freuda pokrywą od kotła

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
I lepiej żeby profesor Lew-Starowicz miał swój kocioł w innym kręgu piekielnym!

Wtem do uszu zebranych dobiega chór gromkich głosów śpiewających „Deutschland, Deutschland, über Alles"

DUSZA MISATO  
A to co znowu?

DUSZA MARILYN MANSONA  
Śpiewają naziści z sekcji faszystowskiej chórem. Są straszni. Żeby chociaż śpiewali coś mojego…

DUSZA ASUKI  
HALT DIE MÄULER, IHRE SCHWEINE!

Chór nazistów natychmiast milknie

DUSZA MARILYN MANSONA  
Hehe, niezła jesteś! Szkoda że nie znałem cię wcześniej, wystąpiłabyś na którejś z moich płyt.

DUSZA ASUKI (lodowatym tonem)  
Może w następnym życiu.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
To mi nasuwa pomysł! Gdybym tylko miał zeszyt i długopis…

DUSZA ANTONA SZANDORA LAVEY'A  
A nie wystarczy ci cyrograf i gęsie pióro maczane we własnej krwi?

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW (nie zwracając uwagi na duszę LaVey'a)  
…to bym napisał tak: „Tego dnia w czeluściach piekielnych panował straszliwy gorąc…"

Dusze Asuki, Rei, Gendou, Fuyutsuki'ego, Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji'ego, Aoby, Makoto, Mayi i LaVey'a rzucają w duszę autora fanfików pokrywami swoich kotłów

DUSZA GENDOU  
Należało mu się, po tym co o nas napisał. Pamiętacie „Gendou Access Memory"? Co za szajs!

DUSZA ASUKI  
Scheiß, proszę duszy pana, Scheiß.

DUSZA GENDOU  
Nieważne. Powinni dać mu głębszy kocioł.

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
No, ale parę rzeczy miał całkiem fajnych.

DUSZA ASUKI  
Że niby które były fajne, co? Może to opowiadanie o tym, jak zostaliśmy sami na Ziemi i śniły nam się jakieś idiotyzmy?

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
Mnie się podobało.

DUSZA ASUKI  
Masz szczęście, że nie mam już pokrywy od swojego kotła, bo tak bym ci przygrzmociła…

DUSZA MARILYN MANSONA  
Służę uprzejmie swoją.

Dusza Asuki rzuca wręczoną pokrywą w duszę Shinji'ego, ta jednak robi unik jak Neo w „Matriksie". Pokrywa trafia odzyskującą właśnie przytomność duszę Zygmunta Freuda prosto w czoło

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
He he, przydały się jednak na coś te seanse powtórkowe z „Gendou Access Memory".

DUSZA GENDOU  
Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tej nazwy, bo rzucę w ciebie pokrywą kotła, gdy tylko jakąś znajdę!

DUSZE BEAVIS'A i BUTT-HEAD'A  
Pokrywkowa wojna! Eee… hehehe… eee… hehe… cool!

Wszędzie zaczynają latać pokrywki od kotłów. Dusze pozbawione tego oręża dają nura w smołę, zaś dusza Shinji'ego ćwiczy uniki _á la_ Neo – daje sobie jednak spokój po trzecim trafieniu pokrywą

Nagle jedna z pokryw urywa głowę duszy małego chłopca w pomarańczowym kombinezonie z kapturem

DUSZA STANA  
O mój Boże! Zabił duszę Kenny'ego!

DUSZA CARTMANA  
Ty draniu!

Wtem do komnaty wbiega kosmiczny marine z karabinem plazmowym w dłoniach

MARINE  
Przepraszam…

W ogólnym tumulcie nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi

MARINE  
Przepraszam!

Skutek jak poprzednio. Marine wyjmuje znikąd pistolet i strzela w powietrze. Wrzawa momentalnie ustaje, wszyscy zastygają w pół ruchu, spoglądając na przybysza. Kula odbija się od powały i trafia rykoszetem autora fanfików

MARINE (chowając pistolet donikąd)  
Którędy do Cyberdemona?

DUSZE WSZYSTKICH (chórem, wskazując na portal w rogu komnaty)  
Tamtędy!

MARINE (salutując)  
Dzięki.

Marine wskakuje w portal i znika

DUSZA JOHN'A ROMERO  
Jakbym skądś znał tego typka…

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW (chwytając się dramatycznie obiema rękoma za pierś)  
Aaaaa! Postrzelił mnie! Umieram!

DUSZA GENDOU  
Już jesteś martwy. Należało ci się, fagasie.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
Aj tam, bez przesady. Niektórym się moje fanfiki podobały.

DUSZA GENDOU  
Uważaj, bo ja o tobie fanfik napiszę! Hmm… „Młody autor fanfików był całkowicie pozbawiony nowych pomysłów…"

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
O nie, wypraszam sobie!

Tę radosną wymianę poglądów przerywa pojawienie się dwóch biesów, którzy biorą kocioł z duszą Adama Małysza i zmierzają z nim ku najbliższemu portalowi

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
O, to ty też tu jesteś? Dokąd cię biorą?

DUSZA ADAMA MAŁYSZA  
Ma być Piekielny Turniej Skoków Narciarskich, na samym dnie Piekła. Reprezentuję ten krąg.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
Leć, Adaaaaam!

Dusza Gendou rzuca w duszę autora fanfików leżącą nieopodal pokrywą od czyjegoś kotła. Diabli z duszą Małysza znikają w portalu

DUSZA MISATO (wzdychając)  
O rany, też nie miałam jak trafić. Równie bezsensownie, jak za życia, tyle że goręcej. Jeszcze tylko Godzilli brakuje.

W tej samej chwili z jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca, ale jak na gust co poniektórych ze zbyt bliska, dobiega przytłumione nieco „GWROOOOOAAAAARRR!"

DUSZA MISATO (wzdychając)  
No i masz babo sushi, wykrakałam.

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
Według mnie to brzmiało jak rozstrojona wiolonczela.

DUSZA ASUKI  
Ty się akurat znasz.

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
A żebyś chciała wiedzieć!

DUSZA ASUKI  
No to idź gada nastroić. Może cię zeżre i będzie spokój.

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
Odczepiłabyś się już! A ja, głupi, miałem nadzieję, że po śmierci niczego nie ma, tylko czerń, pustka i wieczny sen, ehh…

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (pod nosem)  
_Nie jest umarłym, który śpi między wiekami,  
Nawet śmierć umrze wraz z dziwnymi eonami._

DUSZA REI  
Też to czytałam.

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (dumnie)  
Ja to napisałem!

DUSZA RITSUKO  
Myślałam, że wymyślił to tamten świr z Providence?

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (kręcąc głową z politowaniem)  
Biedna kobieto, gdybyś tylko wiedziała, ile on rzeczy wziął z mojego „Kitab al-Ibar"…

DUSZA MAKOTO  
Z czego?

DUSZA GENDOU  
Z „Necronomiconu". Mieliśmy to w bibliotece NERV'u, nie czytałeś?

DUSZA AOBY (zgryźliwie)  
A czy jest coś, czego nie mieliśmy w naszej bibliotece?

DUSZA GENDOU (zastanawiając się chwilę)  
Noo… ciężko dostać pierwsze numery „Kajtka i Koka".

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
Wiecie co? Kajtki Kajtkami, a ja napiłbym się kawy.

DUSZA MISATO  
Obawiam się, że mają tutaj jedynie strawę duchową.

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
Do diabła!

LUCYFER (pojawiając się znikąd przy kotle z duszą Kaji'ego)  
Słucham?

DUSZA KAJI'EGO  
Nie nie, ja tak tylko…

Lucyfer znika równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił

DUSZA ASUKI  
Już raz mieliście przez kawę kłopoty, pamiętacie?

DUSZA GENDOU (wskazując duszę autora fanfików)  
To przez tego tam, gryzipiórka od siedmiu boleści.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
No co?

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA  
Sądzę, że da radę załatwić po filiżaneczce.

Dusza Abdula al-Azrada bierze głęboki wdech, rozpościera zamaszyście ręce, zaczyna nimi machać, jakby chciała unieść się w powietrze wraz z kotłem i wybałusza oczy

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (donośnym, głębokim basem)  
Apo pantos kako daimonos!

DUSZA SHINJI'EGO  
A co to znaczy?

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (wzruszając ramionami)  
Nie wiem, to po grecku.

W powietrzu pojawia się przejście między światami, z którego wychodzi rogaty demon niosący tacę z filiżankami i dużym dzbankiem kawy. Demon nalewa kawy do filiżanek, wręcza każdemu po jednej, kłania się i znika w międzywymiarowym portalu

DUSZA ANTONA SZANDORA LAVEY'A (pociągając łyk z filiżanki)  
Niezła rzecz. Będziemy musieli przy najbliższej sposobności wymienić doświadczenia w kwestii przywołań międzywymiarowych.

DUSZA ABDULA AL-AZRADA (poprawiając turban)  
Z miłą chęcią.

DUSZA FUYUTSUKI'EGO (do duszy LaVey'a)  
Rzeczywiście, powinieneś się podszkolić w tej materii. Ostatnim razem niezbyt ci wyszło.

DUSZA ANTONA SZANDORA LAVEY'A (ruchem głowy wskazując autora fanfików)  
To przez tego tam, pisarzynę od sześciuset sześćdziesięciu sześciu boleści.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
No co? Tak było zabawniej.

DUSZA KAJI'EGO (dopijając kawę)  
Ach, tego mi było trzeba. W sumie to w tym piekle nie jest wcale aż tak źle, jak można by sądzić.

DUSZA MAYI  
Szkoda tylko że nie wiemy, jak długo mamy tu siedzieć. Ta smoła raczej nie wpływa dobrze na cerę.

DUSZA REI  
Zapewne będziemy tu przez wieczność. Tak to już jest z życiem pozagrobowym.

DUSZA MAYI  
Ueee, nie chcę tu siedzieć całą wieczność!

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW (nieśmiało, ledwo wychylając się z kotła)  
Mogę napisać szczęśliwe zakończenie…

DUSZA RITSUKO  
Lepiej nie. Ostatnim razem całą ludzkość wytłukłeś.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW (z wyrzutem)  
Kilku przeżyło!

Niespodziewanie do komnaty wchodzi rycerz zakuty w pełną zbroję płytową, dzierżący długi miecz półtoraręczny w jednej ręce i ciężką tarczę w drugiej

RYCERZ  
Przepraszam, którędy do Diablo?

DUSZE WSZYSTKICH (chórem, wskazując na portal w rogu komnaty)  
Tamtędy!

RYCERZ (wykonując salut mieczem)  
Dziękuję.

Rycerz wchodzi w portal i znika

DUSZA RITSUKO  
Popularny gość, ten Lucyfer.

DUSZA ANTONA SZANDORA LAVEY'A  
No ba! Miałem w to swój wkład. Nawet książkę napisałem.

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW (z ożywieniem)  
O, to pan też pisze?

DUSZA ANTONA SZANDORA LAVEY'A (lodowatym tonem)  
Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj!

DUSZA AUTORA FANFIKÓW  
Wy się na mnie po prostu uwzięliście! A co z wolnością słowa? Prawem do publikowania swojej twórczości?

DUSZA INŻYNIERA MAMONIA  
Ja w ogóle nie lubię czytać fanfików, a w szczególności nie czytam fanfików polskich. Nudzi mnie to po prostu. Zagraniczny to owszem, przeczytam sobie. No, fajne są fanfiki zagraniczne. Wie pan? Tak można, wie pan, jakoś tak, no, ja wiem, no, przeżyć to, wie pan? Przeżyć. A w fanfiku polskim, proszę pana, to jest tak: nuda… Nic się nie dzieje, proszę pana. Nic… Taka, proszę pana… Dialogi – niedobre. Bardzo niedobre dialogi są. Proszę pana… W ogóle brak akcji jest. Nic się nie dzieje. Proszę pana, aż dziw bierze, że nie wzorują się na zagranicznych, proszę pana. Wie pan, jakoś tam… Jak pan weźmie na przykład autora, proszę pana, zagranicznego, to ten autor zagraniczny, proszę pana, to jego styl coś, wie pan, nie wiem jak tutaj… trudno mi w tej chwili powiedzieć, wie pan? Coś takiego wyraża, wie pan, jakoś tak… no wie pan, o co mi chodzi. A polski autor, proszę pana… jest pusta, pustka, proszę pana, nic. Absolutnie nic. Załóżmy, proszę pana, że polski autor, proszę pana… pisze, nie? Czytałem taką scenę kiedyś… na przykład, ja wiem… na przykład zapala postać papierosa, nie? Proszę pana, zapala papierosa… i, proszę pana, patrzy tak: w prawo… potem patrzy w lewo… prosto… i nic. Dłużyzna, proszę pana. To po prostu dłużyzna, proszę pana, dłużyzna. Proszę pana, siedzę sobie, proszę pana, w kotle, pan rozumie, tak czytam, siedzę sobie w kotle, proszę pana, normalnie… czytam, czytam to… No i aż mi się chce wyjść z… z kotła, proszę pana. I wychodzę.

Dusza inżyniera Mamonia wychodzi z kotła i opuszcza komnatę

DUSZA MISATO  
To można tak po prostu wyjść sobie z kotła?

DUSZA ALEISTERA CROWLEYA  
A tak, nie wiedzieliście? Nikt tu nikogo pod pistoletem nie zatrzymuje. Wprost przeciwnie. Ja tu siedzę z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

DUSZA ASUKI  
No to co my tu jeszcze w ogóle robimy?

Wszystkie dusze masowo wygrzebują się ze swoich kotłów i wskakują w wielki portal z tabliczką „Ziemia". Niestety z powodu ilości dusz, usiłujących skorzystać z portalu jednocześnie, następuje przeciążenie, w efekcie którego portal wypluwa wszystkie dusze na planie „Egzorcysty", gdzie zostają wyegzorcyzmowane do wszystkich diabłów

**Koniec**

Skończone : 21.02.2004 o 12:14  
Ostatnia poprawka : 11.09.2004 o 23:17  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„N.I.B." Black Sabbath'u („Black Sabbath")  
-„End of Evangelion"  
-„Leisure Suit Larry 1 - In The Land Of Lounge Lizards"  
-„Saint Seia" PL  
-„Asterix"  
-„Gendou Access Memory" (M3n747)  
-„LILLIM" (M3n747)  
-„Beavis & Butt-Head"  
-„South Park"  
-„Doom"  
-„Casus stochastyczny" (M3n747)  
-Howard Phillip Lovecraft  
-„Kajtek i Koko"  
-„Nie ma towaru w NERV'ie" (M3n747)  
-„Decade of therion" Behemoth'a („Satanica")  
-„Szczęśliwe zakończenie" (M3n747)  
-„Diablo"  
-„Biblia Szatana" (Anton Szandor LaVey)  
-„Rejs"  
-„Egzorcysta"

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
